


Nerezza Availda

by carlaaaa_21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daggers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Gay, HarryPotter - Freeform, Knives, Magic, Morally Grey Characters, POV Third Person, Powerful Characters, Sexual, Smut, Strong Protagonist, Third Person POV, Tom Riddle - Freeform, first story ever, i want to kill you but i love you - Freeform, mature - Freeform, new to ao3, slowburn, spells, third person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlaaaa_21/pseuds/carlaaaa_21
Summary: Nerezza Availda, daughter of Christopher Availda, was sent on a mission, to Hogwarts. She had to kill Tom Marvelo Riddle.
Relationships: enemies to lovers - Relationship, i want to kill you - Relationship, i want to kill you but i love you, slowburn - Relationship





	1. Prologue

* * *

_A/N: this is like my first ever time using AO3. I have written fanfics before but they got deleted so ugh here I go again._

_Anyways, I'd love if you guys would comment what you think of this:)_

* * *

_Prologue_

Nerezza Availda breathed heavily as she made her way towards her fathers study. Last year, he has sent her sister, Morana Availda on a mission and she successfully returned. Now, it was Nerezza's turn. Her skin felt like it was boiled alive, her blood thumping trough her veins. She kept her gaze on her father's locked door. No one has seen what's inside, not even their mother. Now it was her chance to live a life like Morana's, to uncover truths and lies, to feel alive.

She always felt like it wasn't right. She was at home, training and learning. She knew spells, had a wand and a dagger. If she were in a school she'd be in year 6, but she never went to a school. Her father kept her locked, saying that safety is the number one rule. She wasn't allowed to do anything, till now. She was specifically trained for a special mission, but her father never told her what mission, and who was her target.

It was time to find out.

Her fingers wrapped around the golden knob, turning it to the left. The door creaked and opened, revealing a small study. It had a small window on the left, bookshelves on the right and a desk in the middle, where her father sat. His feather was dipped in ink, then he began writing on a piece of paper. Nerezza could already imagine the italic swirls of his handwriting, as he always wrote her schedule, since he could barely see her. 

His hair was pulled back and he was dressed in a black suit. Nerezza's lips thinned and she knocked on the door, catching his attention.

"Nerezza dear. I was just finishing this off, take a seat.", he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Biting the inside of her cheek she sat in the chair, her hands in her lap. Her father sealed the letter shut and pulled out a drawer, leaving the letter in there.

"It's time Nerezza. You will start tomorrow, take the train. Morana will be there with you, to help you. All the information is on this paper.", he nodded at her and handed Nerezza a piece of paper.

Nerezza took it between her hands, the material of it smooth. On it was a picture, black and white, along with a name and a few other things.

_Tom Marvelo Riddle_

_16, 6'1, Slytherin._

Along with his name were a few stuff he liked, where he hanged out, his plans, attractions, conversations to strike his attentions and more. Nerezza read all the information, absorbing it in. Her fingers wrapped around the paper and ripped it, then stuffed it into the fire which lay near her. Her father's eyes glinted with pride.

"Your stuff will be bought downstairs tomorrow. Prepare your bag with any weapons you may need, perhaps some clothes. Don't worry about anything else.", her father said, reaching across the desk and pulling her hands into his. "I'm proud of you, Nerezza. Do not fail me."

She nodded, excitement pulsing trough her veins. She would fail no one. 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

_Chapter 1 - New beginnings_

Nerezza adjusted her shirt before pulling her leather coat on. She was wearing a plain outfit, black jeans, black boots, grey t-shirt and her leather jacket. Inside the pocket of her jacket lay a small dagger, and stripped around her thigh was her wand. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and stepped into the train.

The area was crowded, to her surprise. Children screamed and cried, hugging their parents. Some were giggling and laughing, running towards the train. Others were waiting for their friends, their face impatient, but happy. Nerezza didn't know what to expect, and neither what to do right now, but she knew her sister would show up soon.

The doors of her compartment rattled and Morana stepped in, a sly grin on her face. Her dark brown hair was pinned up in a ponytail, and her blue eyes shone with excitement. She wore a similar outfit to Nerezza, black jeans, black boots, black t-shirt and a leather coat. Around her thigh was strapped her wand and on her upper arm Nerezza could see the faintest glint of the metal blade hidden underneath the fabric. 

"Well Nerezza, this is not what I expected.", Morana sighed, shaking her head.

"Did you expect a palace, maybe a unicorn as well? Expensive leather seats and food in each compartment?", Nerezza laughed.

"Certainly! I heard they have four different houses here, and we might get picked in different ones.", she murmured, locking the door.

"Then there's a chance we might not get picked with our target.", Nerezza sighed and Morana shook her head.

"Not to worry, sister. Be-friend all his friends, grab his attention, just get close to him. We will work something out.", Morana assured her.

Though they were both the same age, Morana felt more like an older sister than Nerezza. Morana was always more optimist, smart. She used her brain, calculated possibilities. Nerezza, she was based off the feeling of her knives in her hands, the adrenaline thumping in her veins, the action. As a part of a training, she had to climb walls, fight illusions and survive. Morana was more based on using her brain, trying to resolve the situation in a safer way. Their father taught them to be deadly, but only together.

"Must I kill him?", Nerezza mumbled.

Morana took her hands and pressed a soft kiss on Nerezza's head.

"You must. Father wants a piece of his skin, sent to him, as evidence that Tom Riddle is dead. Only you can do it, Nerezza."

Nerezza sighed and tilted her head on the wall behind her. She had to find the boy, get him to trust her, kill him and get evidence. Then, she must disappear. Though she doesn't know why he is target, she never intended to find out. Going against her father's command is suicide, he would hunt her and kill them both before she could even as much try to save him. Her father always targeted the most dangerous people, and usually it was older ones, never a boy of her age. The though sickened her, but she must do it.

"I'll try to somehow find him tonight. Till then, try to get the plans of the castle, any hidden passages, anything that can help us.", Nerezza told her sister, gripping her hand.

"I'll get the plans by tonight. You get a list of close friends of his, him, dorm numbers, anything that can help us."

"The dorm number wasn't on the list?", Nerezza asked, puzzled.

"No. Tom is barely in the same location twice. He probably keeps clothes in there, but he doesn't seem to live in there. If you get into Slytherin, you need to get into his dorm and get anything that can help us track him. Clothes, belongings, anything.", Morana said, her blue eyes holding a fierce look.

"I will.", Nerezza bowed her head.

* * *

Nerezza smiled as the train came to a stop. They both hurried outside, the crisp air cold against their cheek. Children hurried next to them, walking towards the boats that lay on the lake. The sound of carriages bummed trough the forest, and Nerezza could have sworn she heard hooves but they were held up by air. Morana gasped and gave Nerezza a sly grin before climbing into the carriage smoothly. Nerezza laughed and climbed up after her. Morana leaned across and was about to close the door of the carriage when a voice stopped her.

"Hold on!", a girl shouted, climbing in with them. She sighed and closed the door, then leaned against her chair. Her red hair was pinned up and it was ruffled, by running. Her pale cheeks were brightly coloured in with a pintch of red, lighting up her gray eyes and features. "Thank you for that, I honestly didn't want to go into a carriage with boys. I'm Amara Eratei.", the girl stuck out her hand and Nerezza took it, shaking it. Morana did the same.

"Nerezza Availda, and this is my sister Morana.", she smiled at the girl.

"Oh, your the new kids! Rumours go fast around this castle, everyone knows everything.", she leaned in, a smile of mischief on her lips.

"You know the school then?", Morana asked sweetly.

"Of course. I'm a Gryffindor, one of the bravest houses. There are four of them, Ravenclaw, which hold the smartest students, Hufflepuff, the quiet and usually the ones who adore nature, but either can apply to both, and Slytherin, pure bloods, spoiled children, rude and liars. They know everything and can easily get under your skin. Not many people love Slytherins, especially because of their traits."

"How does this whole house thing work?", Nerezza asked, her fingers looping around each other in her lap. 

"It goes by personality and traits. A hat will decide, but don't worry, each house it's special in it's own ways.", Amara smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Amara, we've been troubled with this whole...thing.", Morana smiled at her, teeth showing.

"Of course. Welcome to Hogwarts.", she beamed proudly, raising her hands up. 

Behind her, a castle appeared from behind the fogs. Multiple towers were around it, along with bridged. The top of the roofs were sharp, poking the clouds. Lanterns flew high around it, lighting it up and making it look alive. Morana beamed next to Nerezza, taking hold of her hands. The carriage halted to a stop, and many others near theirs. Students jumped out and walked along the lighted path in front of Nerezza. Morana opened the door and jumped out as well, followed by Amara and Nerezza. She kept her hand steady on her wand, in case anything would lurk out from the shadows.

"Ease up, you look like your about to murder someone.", Morana mumbled in Nerezza's ear.

"Aren't I suppose to do that?" Nerezza replied, earning a glance from Morana.

"Jokes aside, keep your eyes open. We will have to get sorted soon, and separated. There must be a main hallway that will lead to all four houses, meet me there at midnight. If not, I'll find you.", Morana side-glanced at her sister again.

Nerezza nodded and followed the crowd of young people, towards the sorting hat. The grand doors of the castle opened, and they were led inside. All students were already eating, aside from the first years. Nerezza took her sisters hand and nodded at her, then kept her gaze forwards. An old man was on a podium with a chair and a hat in front of him. He had a huge white beard, and a small pale blue hat on his head. Everyone went quiet, expect the first years, who were murmuring around Nerezza.

"Dear students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Aside from our new first years, we have two special guests! Nerezza and Morana Availda!", his voice boomed into the hall. Everyone was quiet and their heads turned to the two girls, who stood out from everyone. Nerezza swallowed and walked up to him, Morana following behind. 

The old man gestured at the chair and Nerezza sat on it, her eyes scanning around the room, for the Slytherin house. The hat was placed on her head, and Nerezza could hear it's low murmurs. It's side vibrated and then it shouted "Slytherin!". Nerezza flinched at it's voice, but everyone was cheering, especially what had to be the Slytherins. She smiled and sat up, walking towards her new house. She sat down and glanced at Morana, who gave her a smile and a nod.

Morana closed her eyes and shuddered when the hat called out "Ravenclaw!". Nerezza gave her sister a last glance before she vanished behind the crowd of people. Nerezza's lips thinned as her eyes scanned for her target. He was turned away from her but when he moved, his eyes were locked with hers. His curly hair covered his forehead and his brown eyes glinted. He licked his lips and smirked at her, before returning back to the conversation.

Nerezza sighed and returned back to the food that lay on the table. She had no appetite. but she knew that the first part of the mission was done. Get into his house, and find the target. Nerezza glanced back at him and at the friends around him. Tom sat at the table next to a girl with black curly hair, who occasionally laid her hand on his shoulder and laughed. Across them were two boys, a blonde one and another one with darker hair. All four of them seemed to be friends, but Nerezza noticed Tom's stiff posture.

"You seem interested by him.", a low voice spoke in Nerezza's ear. She turned around and pulled her wand out in one swift motion, pointing it at a guy's neck.

His green eyes seemed amused and his blonde hair was ruffled. He wore a grin on his face as Nerezza dug her wand into his skin.

"Who are you.", she breathed, her chest raising and falling rapidly.

"Caleb Hunter. You can drop the wand, love.", he chuckled, the vibrations of his voice prickling Nerezza's skin.

"Well Caleb, whispering into my ear is not an ideal way to get my attention.", she lowered her wand.

"Ah, I thought it would be my charming voice that made you so... startled.", he grinned.

"How lovely of you, Caleb. As for Tom, I was interested in his blonde friend. What's his name?", Nerezza asked him, frowning.

"The blondie is Mark, along with Therris next to him. Next to Tom is Bellatrix, the craziest woman I ever met.", he mumbled.

Nerezza didn't question as to why Caleb would as much glance at her, but she was thankful for the information. She kept a mental note of their appearances, names and guessed ages. Before he could continue she slipped out of her seat and walked out, but before turning and disappearing into the hallway, she glanced at Morana and nodded. Morana gave her a nod before returning back to her table. As Nerezza was walking trough the empty hallways, she was confused as to why they haven't even made an effort to stop her. Though she would love someone to guide her to her dorms, she had to get there before everyone else.

She walked along hallways, slipping between doors and following her intuition. She didn't even know where she was going, but she hoped she would get to her dorms. While walking, she silently cursed her father for not even sending as much as a map. Sighing she took another left, and met with a dim hallway, lit up only by candles which were on the floor, burning green. There was a cellar door next to her, and further another door, which had a golden sign on it.

_Professor Snape's classroom._

Nerezza silently cursed under her breath as she opened the door. Behind it was a room, a green room. There was a chimney inside a wall, blazing green fire. There were bookshelves around the walls, black couches out of leather, stools, stairs, multiple pairs of doors and green paned windows. Nerezza slipped her hand into the pocket of her leather coat, where a key stood, along with a small note attacked to it.

_4_

Nerezza walked towards the door which had a gold sign with the number 4, and turned the lock with the key. The hinges of the door squeaked and rumbled, but opened smoothly. Nerezza locked the door behind her and greeted her new room. Inside it was a plain bed with dark covers made out of silk, which matched with the curtains. The floor was dark oak and there was also a black carpet on it. Against the walls lay bookshelves and two doors, which Nerezza found out that lead to her closet and bathroom. The windows were white and from the outside you could see the fields and a small forest.

She sighed and opened her bag, placing all her clothes into her closet. The closet wasn't empty as she expected, but on the shelves lay her uniform, along with her tie. She would try those on later. She slipped a cloak on, and grabbed a box from her luggage. The box was simple, and it had a small circle on top of it. Nerezza laid her finger on it and the box opened, revealing sets of daggers, knives, throwing knives, balanced ones, small blades and a sword across. She grabbed a pair of daggers and slipped them on each thigh, along with her wand and a small healing potion. 

Nerezza had to slip out earlier to find out each person's dorm room, and mostly spy on them. And then at midnight, she would go see Morana. Though she didn't find any hallway to connect with the other houses, she guessed that they were separated.

She quickly slipped out of her dorm and climbed up the stairs. Gripping the stone, she climbed up the wall them jumped, gripping a plank with her hands. The roof had wood sustaining it, they were all intersected and it was too dark for anyone to see her. She clenched her jaw and bought her hips up, gripping the wood with her legs. Climbing over it, she straddled the wood before moving her legs, crouching on it. She debated whenever she should climb higher, but then it would be harder for her to hear the conversations.

Voices spoke from behind the door, and then it was swung open, revealing a lot of students hurrying to their dorms. Soon enough, Nerezza saw Tom and his friends walk in, along with Caleb. He payed no attention to them and walked over to his dorm, number 5. Nerezza cursed under her breath, he could ruin this whole thing if he heard something, or saw, that he shouldn't have. 

Mark and Therries both went to their dorms, number 11 and 7. Tom remained with Bellatrix, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers. She tilted her head at him and kissed his chin, whispering something in his ear Nerezza couldn't hear.

"That would be a stupid mistake I wouldn't risk to make.", he raised his voice at her. Nerezza frowned, but if Bellatrix was scared of him, she didn't show it.

"I helped you Tom. Who was there to help you? Me. Everyone left, but me.", Bellatrix sneered.

Tom shook his head, taking a step away from her. "If it came to saving my soul, or yours, I would save myself Bellatrix. I would kill for you, hunt for you, but not die.", he whispered, loud enough for Nerezza to hear. His words pained her, and Bellatrix flinched away. He didn't even as much raise a hand as she hurried away, her laboured breathing echoing in the room.

"Get down."


	3. Chapter 2

* * *

_Chapter 2 : Wraith  
_

"Get down.", his voice boomed in the whole room.

Nerezza silently cursed herself as she bought the hood of her cloak up and smoothly jumped down, landing in a crouch. She tilted her head up, a smirk on her lips. She stood up, facing him up. He was much taller than her, that was expected, but she kept her grin on her lips.

"Who are you, wraith.", he sneered at her, grabbing the hood of her cloak. He pulled it abruptly down and froze for a few seconds, before blinking. "Your _her_. Nerezza Availda.", he spoke her name, as if it was poison.

"Tom Marvelo Riddle, flesh and bone.", Nerezza smiled, her gaze deadly. She brushed back the dark locks of her air and shifted her hand on the tilt of her dagger.

"What are you doing, wraith. Or should I call you by your first name? Or maybe something worse, since after all your spying on people. What the hell are you up to?", he grabbed her chin between his rough fingers, tilting her head up.

"Secrets are not meant to be spoken.", she whispered, holding his piercing gaze. She didn't want to be found tonight, but it gives her a chance to bring them closer. A chance for her to _manipulate_ him. 

"Yet you were eager to hear my conversation. How come at the table you instantly locked eyes with me? I'm anything but stupid, wraith. Tell me, Nerezza, what are you doing here? Surely your purpose is beyond learning.", he murmured, his eyes travelling across her face.

"What makes you think I'm here for anything else?", she smiled.

He sighed and pulled out his wand in a smooth motion, pinning it at the base of her throat. His hands grabbed her shoulder and pushed her against the closest wall. Nerezza grinned, her hand on the tilt of her dagger. She wasn't worried about him harming her, though she was worried about loosing too much time.

"Are you going to kill me, Tom?", she leaned closer to him, till she could breathe in the crisp cologne of his. He seemed annoyed, yet cautious.

"I will burn you alive, wraith. That is, after you tell me what you are doing here."

"If you wish to kill me, you would have done it already. Drop the wand Tom, I'm not here to kill you.", the lie rolled off her lips so easily. He clenched his jaw and dropped the wand, slowly.

"Why should I even trust someone like you? Climbing roofs and listening to people's conversations? Holding a dagger on your hip?", he chuckled. His fingers wrapped against the hilt of the dagger, and her own hand. Nerezza parted her lips, afraid of what she would say.

"You are such a mystery to me.", he tilted his head and scanned the dagger. His fingers wrapped around it and he stuffed it into the pockets of his robe, while grinning at Nerezza.

"I did not try to kill you, though I had countless opportunities. You are not perfect Tom Marvelo Riddle. Until then.", she whispered, holding his gaze before covering her face with the hood of the cloak and slipping out the room.

The hallways looked even darker, but dim enough for Nerezza to notice a silhouette leaned against the wall. Morana stepped out, her wand between her fingers. As Nerezza, she was hidden by the fabric of a cloak. 

"Is it safe to...?", Nerezza asked, frowning.

"There is no one around and the walls seem soundproof, or spelled. I got worried for a second. When I saw Bellatrix leave out all sobbing, I thought he harmed you or something.", Morana shook her head.

"I'm fine. I have the dorm numbers, list of names and guessed ages as you asked. Though I don't have Tom's dorm, I have his friend's."

Nerezza wished to tell her sister about him discovering her, but she couldn't. It was a terrible mistake, that ought to bring them closer. Inside her pocket, she played with the small piece of fabric between her fingers.

Though he stole her dagger, she cut a bit of his robe. It would be hard to track him, since he technically does not own that piece of clothing, but it would be enough. Tom Riddle was no perfect, neither the worst, but certainly no match for her. Nerezza had no idea how he grew up, and neither did she want to, but she was sure he didn't grow up trained for theft, fight and climbing. He wasn't trained to survive.

All times, his grip was on the wand. Nerezza guessed that the wand held the power after all, without it he wouldn't know what to do. Though her father mentioned he is skilled with magic, Nerezza is skilled to kill and survive.

"Okay. Send me an owl with the messages, slip it into my robe or something, you will figure it out. I got the maps, tunnels and secret passages, but I couldn't bring them. I know where they are kept but it would be hard to get them out."

"We need them. Nobody is awake, maybe they patrol the hallways but we can use the walls, rather than the floors. We have to get them Morana.", Nerezza begged, gripping her sisters hands.

"Walls? Seriously Nerezza? I wasn't trained for climbing.", Morana hissed trough her teeth.

"Your the smartest person I know. Where are the maps, Morana?"

"In Dumbledore's office. It's on the west wing, near the Gryffindor's. There's a pair of stairs that can go up, but I have no idea how to activate them. I was thinking about you climbing up the tower and sneaking in. I have no idea where he puts them, but right now, he shouldn't be in his office."

"Okay. Lead the way.", Nerezza nodded at her sister.

* * *

Whatever Nerezza expected, it wasn't this. Even from the dim light of her wand, she could see that the office was guarded, precisely by two people. They were both elders, meaning their powers would be very strong. The front of his office was like Morana described it, an eagle in the middle and nothing behind it, where Nerezza guessed, the stairs would appear.

She pulled the rim of her hood closer and shuffled across the hallway, out the window. It would be foolish to cross it closer to the guards, and an invisible spell wouldn't work with this. Nerezza gritted her teeth and climbed across, hoping no stones would fall. Once she reached the curve of the tower, she climbed up, till her head bumped against a stone.

"The hell.", she muttered, leaning away to get a better look.

The window was right beneath her, but it had some small stones attached to the tower. Cursing she climbed across then up, leaning her hand near the window. Peering trough it, she saw no one around.

Nerezza pulled out her wand and muttered a spell, causing the glass to vanish. She swung herself inside and landed with a silent crouch. Taking her wand out, she lit it up and walked over to the desk. Nerezza remembered that her father always kept whatever important in his desk, never anywhere else. She bet that Dumbledore was the same. Her fingers went over every single paper stashed in the drawers, on top of the desk and around it. 

She quickly looked over in the shelves, remembering that she had no time to waste. She looked behind paintings and on every single shelf, yet she couldn't find them. Silently she cursed her father again, for him making it harder for them. 

Nerezza hurried across the room, towards the papers stashed on the small table. They were inside an envelope and she ripped it open, scanning her eyes over them. Inside there was a map of the tunnels, the castle, the lands around, the forest in front of her window and any passages they so far discovered. Bits of writing were on them too, but Nerezza payed no attention. She muttered a duplicating spell and sealed the envelope shut, before stuffing he maps into her cloak and climbing out the window.

She cancelled the spell she has made before, and climbed across the walls, till she met with the open window she left. Climbing in, she locked the window behind her and hurried out of there, following the map this time. Morana has gone to sleep, and she would duplicate the maps again and giver her a copy to study in the morning.

When Nerezza met with the familiar green faint glow, she sighed and sneaked into the common room, then into her dorm. She locked the door behind herself? and pulled out everything she had on herself. A wand, healing potion, a dagger, maps.

She placed her dagger back in the box, and her fingers lingered on the empty space where the other one was. These were the first pairs of daggers she owned, made of steel and deadly. She remembered herself carrying them on for weeks, showing them to her mother and pinning notes around the manor with them.

She shook her head and placed the maps in the box, before locking it and hiding it under her bed. She would put it in a better place in the morning, for now all she needed was sleep.

* * *

Nerezza woke up, frowning, at the bright light. The sheets were tangled between her limbs and she wished she would be home right now, she wished for her mother to come in and kiss her forehead, whisper her promises as she woke. She didn't want to wake up to remember that she had to kill, to survive. Groaning she sat up and changed into the uniforms, which appeared more horrible than what they looked. The skirt was firm and so was the blazer, but the cloak was heavy. Nerezza grabbed her wand and dagger, stashing them in there, along with the copy of the three maps. 

Walking out, she shut the door behind her and turned around, only to be cornered by Caleb. His hands were firm on either side of him, and his gaze was relaxed.

"Nerezza.", he said her name, smiling.

"Caleb. What's up?", she smiled at him, walking under his arms and out the room. Caleb fastened his pace and walked beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't expect you to still be...here. Yesterday you weren't there, after lunch. You disappeared.", he frowned at her.

"Did you expect me to stay?", Nerezza arched her eyebrow.

"I didn't expect you to _run_ out Nerezza. Your anything but that.", he held his gaze as he spoke. 

_I don't want you involved,_ Nerezza gritted her teeth and stared ahead. Involving Caleb would be a mistake, and Nerezza knew he would get in the way.

"I'm fine, Caleb. Never worry about me.", she looked up and down at him before fastening her steps, walking beside Morana.

Nerezza folded the pieces of paper under her fingers and slipped her hand into Morana's cloak, leaving them there. She gave her a small smile and nodded ahead. Following her gaze, Nerezza found herself staring and a few guards, which were arguing, while Dumbledore was in the middle of it. Students walked past and peered at them, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Sir, w-we never let it out of our sight!", the guard argued, stammering.

"The envelope was horribly patched and there was a false copy inside.", the other guard added.

"Why did you look into the envelope?", Dumbledore asked, almost shouting at them. Nerezza flinched, yesterday he seemed like a collected man. Now, he seems like a wild animal. His hair is knotted and his clothes look just as bad. 

_Don't feel bad for them,_ Nerezza told herself. She is on a mission with one goal, to kill.

"What is going on?", Caleb muttered behind her.

"They are arguing. I couldn't hear what it was about."

"Come on.", Caleb whispered to her and wrapped his fingers around her elbow, softly pushing her away from the crowd. Before she could protest, his low voice cut in. "Nerezza you don't want to be around him when he's like that. He's a powerful wizard, but we all loose control sometimes.", he smiled softly at her, as if he was recalling a memory.

"It's fine, it's just...Curiosity."

"Of course. I don't think there will be a breakfast today, Dumbledore never argues, not like that, unless something went wrong. We should head back.", he murmured in her ear, leading her trough the hallways.

"Has this happened before?", Nerezza asked, fear on the tip of her tongue. She had to get back and hide the map somehow, along with the daggers. If she were to be found, father would never trust her again. 

"It's nothing to worry about. We have potions together in an hour. We can eat in the common room if you'd like.", he offered her a boyish grin, holding the door open for her as they arrived in the common room.

"Thank you, Caleb, but I'm okay. Just...knock on my door when we have potions.", she smiled softly at him before slipping between her door, locking it.

When Nerezza turned around, there was a simple envelope on her bed, sealed with golden wax. She ripped it open and inside lay her dagger, the dagger Tom has stolen, along with a note.

_Midnight_


	4. Chapter 3

* * *

_"i can set this world on fire and call it rain"_

* * *

_Chapter 3: All hail_

Nerezza gripped the note between her fingers and sighed. The paper felt smooth into her hands, and too familiar. Her mind bought her back in her father's study, as she scanned over the details of the target, thought about how to finish this or how to handle it.

_It felt like an eternity, but it was just a day. A day._

Before Nerezza left, she made a vow to herself. 

_I will yield to no one, bow to no one. I am a girl worth dying for._

She smiled at the last part. The memories of her mother walking into her room, a tray gripped in her hands and an easy smile on her. She would whisper so many things to her, that Nerezza would feel in that moment like this was their reality, and no one was allowed in it. She recalled one conversation so clearly, because she would repeat it in her head daily.

_"Mother, I can't do it."_

_"Here, let me.", she whispered. She took her daughter's hands and fixed them around the dagger, then pulled it back. "Now, my love, throw it.", she whispered to her daughter._

_Nerezza wobbled her head and threw the dagger, aiming the bull's eye. A smile crept on the girl's cheeks._

_"Did you feel that, Nerezza? When you throw, when you battle, the world is blurred but you and your opponent. You can be deadly, Nerezza. You will change this world. Bow to no one, my love, yield to no one. Be a girl worth dying for."_

Thinking back to it, her mother has been right. When she was training, all she felt was her. She felt her limbs, she heard what's going on around her, and her sight sharpened. She would climb and fall, get right up. Once, Nerezza broke her ankle falling. Sweat was on her forehead, and blood on her knuckles. But she rose up and continued, despite her pain. Nerezza learned trough sweat and blood to be deadly, to be feared. She never knew what training was like for her sister, as they had two different rooms, but she realised that in the end, it didn't matter. They shared the same blood, and that's all that mattered.

Nerezza ripped the paper in half, then let it drop at her feet. With a turn on her heels, she left the room. As she walked out, she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her black hair was neater, and tied up. Her blue eyes shone and looked alive, making her smile before locking her dorm. Caleb was on the couch, and when she saw him coming, he waved her over. Biting her lip, she walked over and sat on the couch across from him.

"Nerezza. I was just mentioning you to Mark.", he smiled at her, a glint of amusement in his eyes. Nerezza glared at him before turning her attention to the blonde boy.

His hair was curling around his forehead, and his eyes were so bright, Nerezza had to hide the gasp coming from her. His cheek bones were prominent and his lips held a boyish grin.

"Nerezza Availda.", he smiled at her, standing up. He offered his hand and she let hers fall into his palm. He clasped them together and gave her a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Mark. So charming.", she didn't put an effort into hiding her sarcasm.

"Did you hear about the announcement?", Caleb says, excitedly.

"Enlighten me."

"There will be a ball hosted. Tom's mother actually, will host it, here in Hogwarts. It will be hosted in a week or so."

"A ball?", Mark and I say at the same time. We both look at each other before glaring at Caleb.

"Yes? A ball."

"I don't even know how to dance, let alone attend a ball. Are they actually supporting this?", Nerezza rolled her eyes, at the thought of them hosting a ball. It was like offering a bone to a beast, especially with the maps being stolen.

"It's the Riddles, Nez. They can look into your eyes and convince you to choke yourself.", Caleb mutters.

"Names shouldn't be titles, Caleb. It's messed up, let alone barely lift a finger and demand a ball!", Nerezza sighed. This would be a perfect opportunity for arranging an assassination, but the thought of the ball itself doesn't spark her up. Too much attention would be on the Riddles, being nearly impossible to kill without someone seeing.

"Nerezza, names define wealth and blood. It's been like that for hundreds of years. If you were to change it, how would you?", Caleb shook his head.

"I agree with her. Names shouldn't define titles.", Mark adds quietly, giving Nerezza a sly glance.

"The Riddles hold too much.", Nerezza mumbled.

"You might have to repeat that for me, my dear. I'm afraid I haven't heard you say it clear enough.", a low voice spoke from behind Nerezza. She cursed herself silently. From his voice alone, she knew it was Tom.

The room was silent, as usual, whenever he walked in. He held such power, that Nerezza hated it. Not envy, hate. If she wanted, she could kill all three of them right now, but she didn't. 

"I will repeat nothing for you.", she replied sweetly.

With a flick of his hand, Mark grabbed Caleb and walked away from them. Cursing Caleb under her breath, she kept her gaze on Tom as he walked slowly around her couch and sat on the one in front of her. He propped his feet up on the table and from this view, Nerezza could see a bit of ink hidden underneath his shirt. His eyes followed her gaze, and his lips curled into a nasty smirk.

"Always observing. Tell me, love, what do you think of us? Spoiled kids? Too many manors to count, held only for what? Design?", he leaned forwards.

"You are too selfish to see anyone aside from yourself.", she glared at him.

He rose up on his feet and leaned down at her. He brushed a lock of her dark hair back and whispered in her ear. "I could chew you up, and spit you out, if I wanted. I could choke you, kill you, without anyone saying anything. I could cut your tongue and keep it as my souvenir, I could keep your nails as my decorations on my wall. I have power, Nerezza, something you are missing, and haven't clearly had a taste of.", he smirked, leaning away, facing her. Her breathing has fastened, but he had an almost bored expression on his face.

She smiled, showing her teeth as gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer to her, tilting her face up near his ear. "I could slit your throat, choke you, cut you in pieces and leave, disappear, and your death would have no effect on me.", she whispered in his ear. Nerezza could see his shoulders tense. He was aware of this. Of her.

"Tch. I'm not a fan of your attitude, Nerezza. Tell me, since we are all alone, we could share some secrets, don't you think? With such hatred fulfilling you, how to you get rid of it? How do you consume it? Or do you let it consume you?", he whispered, leaning slightly away from her. 

"Are you in need of advice?", Nerezza pouted, gripping his shoulders. Pushing him down, she enjoyed the sight of him on his knees, in front of her. She leaned closer to him, grinning. "What would people say about you kneeling in front of a woman?"

"I'm not looking for advice, neither for a woman to make me kneel for her. Though you sparked my interest, Nerezza Availda.", he gave her a boyish grin before getting up and walking away. His cloak fluttered around him as he walked into his dorm, number 8.

_Number 8_

_Holy shit._

Nerezza sat up, pacing around excitedly. She could throw herself off her window right now. All that's left to do is kill him, and she can go home. Before she could think about the assassination, and plan it, Caleb walked back in, Mark tagging along.

"I heard nothing.", he grinned, raising his hands up in defense.

"What did you hear?", Nerezza groaned.

"Enough to know that you both despite each other. Though I loved the effort at whispering, you guys need to work on that. I must say, there's a lot...", he mumbled the last part. Mark laughed next to him, tilting his head back.

"I think we should go outside, she needs some fresh air.", Mark arched his eyebrow at Caleb before looping his arm trough mine, leading me outside.

"If you wish to kidnap me, there is no smoother way.", I add.

"I don't wish to kidnap you, Nerezza. I pulled you away from the tragic boy and scary threatening man. Are you alright?", he murmurs, side-glancing at me.

"I'm fine, just...startled.", Nerezza laughed, her cheeks flushing at the memory of how close he was, yet there was no romance in his words, only hatred.

"He can a weird one, Tom. I've known him my whole life.", Mark laughed.

"How did you guys meet?"

"Well, it was trough our parents. He came to our house one evening and then it started from there. I must say, he is more talented than anyone I've ever seen, but it can damage him, you know?"

Nerezza nodded as Mark took her outside, to an open field. No one was around them, which she was thankful for, because all she needed was silence.

"I used to spar with my father, when I was home for holidays. If you want we can duel. I've already seen your daggers.", he nodded towards them.

Nerezza flushed, pulling her cloak over them. "I don't feel safe without weapons on me, you know?", she murmured.

Mark nodded and handed her his hand. She took it and he helped her up. Smiling, she handed him a dagger before dropping her cloak on the grass. Nerezza was wearing a pair of jeans and boots, along with a grey top. The wind chiselled her arms, but she payed no attention to it.

"I used to train, a lot. I miss it sometimes.", she murmured.

"My father was a fan of weapons, he trained me with nearly everything.", Mark grinned, feeling the dagger in his hands.

Swaying on her feet, Nerezza gripped the dagger and approached Mark. He aimed to hit her at her ribs, but she moved away, and elbowed him in the side. Mark grunted and Nerezza took a hit on him, slashing the skin on his upper arm. Mark took no attention as he grabbed her wrist, turning her and pressing her back against him. His dagger was at her throat, and she knocked her head back, causing Mark to hiss and move back a few steps. Granted her freedom, she turned around smoothly. Mark ran towards her, slashing his dagger against her own. She blocked his attacks, and she tried to attack him herself, but he moved too fast. Nerezza sighed and suddenly he was at her side, his leg kicking behind her knee, making her legs buckle and fall. Grinning, Mark crouched and applied pressure at the base of her throat with one hand, while with the other he took her dagger.

Nerezza grunted before using her other hand to elbow him, but no use. He caught her by the wrists and turned her around, pressing her against the grass. He was crouched on top of her, and she was helpless under him. Her breathing has fastened, and with each breath she felt the pain of her bruises around her limbs, caused by him. The slash at his upper arm stopped bleeding, but even from here Nerezza could tell it wasn't deep.

"Your father trained you well, but you need to work on using your senses. You have agility and aim, but you get lost easily.", he grinned, releasing his pressure from her hands.

"Your not too bad yourself. I'm sorry that I..."

"It's fine, nothing a spell can't fix.", he gave her a smile before taking out his wand and healed himself. He arched his eyebrows at her and Nerezza nodded. The warm feeling of the spell took effect and the aches in her body began to disappear, leaving no marks behind.

"Thank you.", her cheeks flushed, a pale pink.

"Of course.", he sat up and extended his hand. Nerezza took it, and he helped her up, then gave her the daggers. On the one she used, there was blood on it. She quickly wiped it on the grass before setting both on her thighs. 

"That was quite a show.", Nerezza felt Caleb's voice behind her. Though she didn't need to turn, she also heard small footsteps, and very quiet.

Around the manor, Morana was always walking around, and Nerezza always heard her. When she stayed up late, she found the quiet sound of her feet padding on the wood relaxing. She learned them by now.

"And quite astonishing, seeing you fight. I never knew you could do it so...well." , her sister murmured behind her. Nerezza let her hair fall around her face as she tried to hide a grin. She knew her better than anyone else.

"My actions shouldn't startle you.", Nerezza replied, holding a firm grip on the hilts of her daggers. She felt safer with them, naked without them.

"All hail, my sister. After all, that's what father's words were.", Morana grinned.

When they were first introduced to the mission, their father was obsessed with it, almost mad. He would whisper each time 'All hail', but even after years they found no purpose for it. Whenever it was a hidden message or him going mad, they knew nothing of both.

"All hail.", she murmured, locking herself in the piece of memory.

"Loved the sister-y approach, but it must end. I think you might like to see this.", Caleb grinned beside her, excitement glinting in his eyes.

Following his gaze, her eyes landed on a carriage, off the road. And from it, Tom's mother stepped out.


	5. Chapter 4

* * *

_"crawl to me"_

* * *

_Chapter 4: Indifferences_

Tom Marvelo Riddle found himself rather startled after he left the common room. Despite his words, such actions bought sickness over him.

_But it shouldn't matter,_ he told himself. _She's just another parasite, another obstacle._

Yet, she was there, at the back of his murderous mind. He held no emotions for every girl he's ever been with, and neither felt any remorse when they walked out crying, because he wasn't what they thought he would be.

But that wraith, Nerezza Availda, she showed no fear, even as he threatened her. Quite, she had done the same to him, but it felt more like a promise.

A promise that a deep end would soon come over him.

Tom clenched his teeth, looking out the window. A carriage strolled trough, and his mother popped out of it, weaving at the familiar faces. He felt the need to bend the blasted thing in two, and leave his mother to beg, for forgiveness. 

Small bits and pieces of his memory returned, the cage and the cold. Tom shudders at the thought alone. How could such a woman be such a monster on the inside? He never liked her, she never gave him a reason to. But when he stared at her, all happy and with no problems, he felt no shame when he wanted to see her destroyed, for all the wrong she caused him.

His eyes strode to the left, where Nerezza was, along with her sister, Mark and the boy who calls himself Caleb. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is wild. Tom could see from here a small bruise forming on her shoulder, and one around her throat. He didn't know whenever that was him, or something else, but he payed no attention to her outfit, only to her bruises.

Nerezza Availda seemed almost made of steel, but Tom knew better than to trust what he was saying. She was no ordinary girl, and neither someone with hunger for blood. When she dropped down from the roof, he nearly wanted to praise her, for almost not being spotted. Almost.

Though Tom wouldn't like to admit, he knew she wasn't here to learn. She was here for something else, and him trying to pressure her lead to nothing so far. His best guess was a spy, because after all, she did steal a map.

He had to admit, she was good. The old man didn't even as much found a trace which lead to her, but he knew she stole it. The timing was too close, and suddenly she woke up, being able to know where to go.

It was no mistake.

Since he has seen her, he kept a close eye on her. She seemed normal, as normal as a girl with daggers on her can be, but Tom knew she wasn't here to make amends, neither to learn. She had a much bigger deal he had yet to discover.

He grabbed his dark leather gloves and pulled them swiftly on his hands. Grabbing his cloak, he hurled out the common room, walking trough the hallways with a sharp gaze. After all, it was time for a family reunion.

Tom stopped in front of the doors of the castle, leaning against the stone wall. His mother was slowly coming up the stairs, the tail of her dress coiling along.

"Son.", she murmured, her voice sharp.

"Mother. Pleased to see me? Or does bad luck tail after us? After all, I remember you not wanting me.", he kept his voice sharp at all times. A year ago, he would have trembled, almost begged for her mercy. Now, he would have laughed and walked away.

This woman had no mercy in her, and neither was she interested in offering it. She was a Riddle, expecting people to bend at her will, and choke themselves. Quite as how Nerezza's friends described them.

They weren't wrong, but still far away from the truth.

"That was in the past, Tom.", she smiled, showing her pointy white teeth.

"As was me begging for your forgiveness. I am no monster mother, but yet I feel no hate for you. Rather," he leaned closer and licked his lips, "I find you bleeding on our white couch the only image that keep me sane in this hell hole."

His mother hide her emotions well, and she didn't even do much as a flinch. "I am what I am, and you are what I made you. Leaving you was for the best, you are the beast Tom Riddle. A beast no longer leashed."

He flinched at the words, tilting his head away. The ink underneath the fabric burned, the only proof needed to tell that she was indeed right. She always was.

"I will not beg for you, mother. You turn away, or I will kill you with my own bare hands. Till then.", he bowed, and with his hands clasped behind his back, he turned away and left.

As he walked back to the common room, and into his dorm, he noticed his door slightly open. He locked it before he left. Cursing, he grabbed his wand out and opened the door fully, stepping in. Nerezza was on his bed, playing with the locks of her hair, while watching him. Sighing, he closed the door and placed the wand away.

"Nerezza, what do I owe the pleasure of you on my bed? Though I am still surprised you are not chocking on the floor. After all, the gender spell they put up was quite strong."

"Not strong enough, it seems.", she smirked, crossing her legs. "This can go in two ways, Riddle. You tell me what I want to know on your mother, or I curse you."

Tom chuckled, tilting his head back. "That woman is a wraith, my love. I owe you nothing. Before you make a mistake again, Nerezza, I suggest you leave while the window is still open."

"I am not here to make suggestions. I make amends.", she kept her voice still, but she was suddenly pressing him against the wall, her chest against his back. He could feel her wand digging into his spine.

"Nerezza, no normal students would threaten another.", Tom smirked, stealing a glance of her over his shoulder. Her hair was pinned up, and she was holding a sharp glance. He almost laughed.

"I am no normal student. What is your mother doing here?", she pressed the wand deeper.

"Like hell if I know. I'm not interested into that bitch.", he murmured, shaking his head lightly. Nerezza made no move, and suddenly she wasn't pressed against him anymore. When he turned, she was at a much greater distance.

"I would say I almost feel sorry, but I don't.", she whispered, grabbing a small beaker from her pocket, filled with a gold liquid.

Tom recognised it almost instantly, just because he has used it before. A forgetting potion.

"Nerezza, whatever tricks you have up your sleeve, you will soon run out, and the whole truth will uncover.", he smirked at her.

She pressed her elbow at the base of his throat, and with the other hand she held the liquid. His lips parted. He was not afraid of a golden liquid, and neither of her. He would take whatever she gave him willingly, as long as he could study her, enough till he could predict her moves.

"Why?", she murmured.

"It doesn't really matter Nerezza, does it? After all, whatever you came here for, it must relate with me. I will remember this, one way or another." , he leaned closer to her, seeing the faintest flush of pink.

Her hand hesitated, stopping at his lips. "Would you choose to forget this? Me, visiting you, just for information? Or would you beat yourself over it, stay up late to understand me? I have seen your journal, your notes, you. You will never understand me, Tom. I was not made to understand. I was made to kill, and whatever fate awaits me, I will bear it, trough blood and sweat.", she whispered, then tilted the beaker.

The liquid tasted like gold, flowers, sunshine. As he swallowed it, it became bitter, and he almost wanted to trow it out. His pupils dilated, and Nerezza's face was barely focused.

"You will forget me coming into your room. All you remember is seeing me at lunch, and my name. You will forget whatever scheme you were on.", she whispered, looking into his eyes. Slowly, memories of her disappeared, all a blur.

Then the world darkened, and he fell. Till he was no longer standing.

* * *

Morana was pacing in her dorm, studying the maps Nerezza has given her. She has popped in, asking for a Forgetting Potion. Morana gave it to her with no questions, knowing that whatever she was about to do, was needed.

They had settled with a plan for the ball. Nerezza would get closer to the target and manipulate him at the ball, emotionally or sexually. The thought of it made Morana sick, but she swallowed it down. Her sister was powerful, she was strong. She would make it.

A week from the ball, Tom Riddle would be dead. Nerezza would carve his skin, and they would flee. Of course, they would end up suspicious, but Morana thought about faking their deaths, or quite something else.

She wasn't sure yet.

She wanted to say she almost depended on her father, but deep down she knew that was a lie. The old man wouldn't go trough the trouble for himself, let alone his daughters.

As she was about to study the maps again, a knock at her window startled her. On the balcony of her tower, Caleb lay, with a smirk on his face.

"Caleb, what the hell?", she almost screamed at him.

"You know, getting up here wasn't the easiest option.", he nodded towards the bottom of the tower.

"Why would you?- Never mind. Come along.", she urged him.

"The gender-"

"I have disabled it. Come along, will you?", she rolled her eyes and walked inside her room, wrapping her nightgown tighter around her body.

"How did you even disable it?", he asked, after locking the doors of the balcony. Caleb was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I'm a witch, aren't I?", she quirked an eyebrow and Caleb grinned, flopping on her bed. "Why did you come here, Caleb?"

"I wanted to see you.", he whispered. Morana found herself walking towards him, and laying next to him. His hand was near her thigh, almost touching her. Almost.

When she looked at him under the moon's light, she could see his dark circled and puffy eyes. He looked tired and his hair was knotted.

"What's wrong, Caleb?", Morana whispered, frowning.

"Layla. She's dead, Morana.", his voice trembled. "My mum sent me a letter a few hours ago...", he swallowed.

"It's okay, you don't have to continue. I understand.", she whispered, pulling Caleb's head on her lap. Gently, she began running her fingers trough his hair, unknotting it.

"Thank you.", he whispered softly, closing his eyes.

"Why did you come to me, Caleb?", Morana dared to ask. Though she hasn't experienced the death of someone, she couldn't imagine her sister gone. It would be hell.

"Because you would understand. Your sister...she's so strong, Morana. You are both so strong, it amazes me. You just walked in here, and got everyone to kneel for you.", he whispered.

"I cannot make you forget her, Caleb.", Morana said, her voice trembling. He raised up, and hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

His finger went under her chin, making her look up at him. His chest raised and lifted fast, with each breath he took.

"I don't need to forget, Morana. I just need...I just need you. I need someone. I cannot bear to be alone.", he looked down at her, and pools of tears swelled in the corners of her eyes.

"Of course.", she murmured, tucking his head on her shoulder.

As the wind roared, and the moon shone, Morana held Caleb as he weeped for his dead sister. Often, her tears would fall on his forehead, at the thought of her sister gone, dead. Morana couldn't help but think, what if one of them died? What if they caught them?

Caleb's tears soaked her nightgown, and his shoulders shook as he cried. She often murmured stories to him, words, anything, but silence.

Silence would mourn them.

* * *

_ahh if there are any grammar mistakes please let me know:)_

_also, im so sorry for barely any updates, and for this chapter being quite short. with the whole schools opening etc, im pretty busy._

_updates will be slower sadly ;/_


	6. Chapter 5

* * *

_"i am forever undone by you"_

* * *

_Chapter 5: Forgetting_

It felt like she had just killed somebody. Tom's pupils dilated, and then he shut his eyes closed, leaning against her. For a moment, there was no heartbeat.

She placed him in bed, and took all papers he had of her. She burned them all.

Knowing things about him, that he didn't know she knew, it felt weird almost. She knew it would be difficult, but she had to try. She made a mistake, fixed it, now must pay the price.

When she left trough his window, she looked back at him. He looked almost peaceful. Nerezza wondered, for a second, what would he look like when he was dead? What would he look like if blood coiled around him, and it dripped down his chin? What would she feel when all the light in his eyes darkened?

Nerezza shivered and hoped to not find out, though she will. And it scared her.

She bought the hood of her cloak up, and climbed down. She has finished one job, she must finish the other. 

Nerezza silently crossed the school, to the other end, where the staff would sleep. It was weird to keep them so far away from their students, but she didn't question it. She had to get into Tom's mother room, and listen to her.

Because after all, tonight she would be visited.

With Morana's skills, they stole her schedule and scanned it. They would need to know her plans for the ball before anyone, to plan the hopeful attack. Nerezza still didn't know if she would go trough it, she was still debating it. But for her sake, she might.

Nerezza gripped the edges of bricks, climbing up. When she got to her window, she looked inside briefly before entering and landing on a desk. Staying outside was not an option, not in that weather, and if she touched the floor, there was a chance an alarm would go trough.

Nerezza jumped across furniture and then into the closet, gripping the edge to the door and leaning her back against the door frame. With a shaky breath, she climbed across, then up, hiding herself on the last shelf. The shelves were deep and there was barely any light at the top of it.

Her body shuddered and with a last glance around her, she regulated her breathing and waited.

At last, the door opened.

It was quiet at first, Nerezza almost felt like it was a joke. But then she heard her voice, her eyes widened.

"Of course, my lord. Would you be a doll and fetch us some wine? Thank you. My lord, everything is well and to plan.", she muttered. Nerezza heard the quiet footsteps of her maid walk out, and then the wood groaned as she walked to her bed.

"I must say, my lady, are there no concerns?", a deep voice asked.

"Why, of course not. My charms are enough for the whole palace to fall to my knees.", Nerezza almost snorted. Tom's mother was anything but charming. Beneath her spells she was a weakling, and a dead woman walking.

The thought of her dead comforted Nerezza at least. After all, she did kill members of her family, which Nerezza will never forgive the Riddles for. It's what she's here for. Return the favour on their only heir.

Nerezza grinned, thinking about the old woman's pain. _Feel what we felt when you murdered my own family,_ Nerezza smiled.

"My lady, it seems so. Everything so far has gone to plan. You are quite charming, I must say.", the man muttered.

"Now, now, my lord, must you flirt with the woman who holds our alliance? What will people say?", she whispered, purred almost. Nerezza felt grossed out, and wanted to definitely jump out, but the information she was gathering was what she came for.

"Are you concerned about them thinking I bought you by being inside you, making love to you. Or are you concerned about them hearing me make you scream?", the man growled. 

"Make me scream, my lord. After all, it's just us.", the woman muttered. Nerezza really wanted to jump out in this moment, but she couldn't. She couldn't risk this.

But neither would she listen to them purr to each other.

Swiftly she grabbed her wand and muttered a spell, locking shut the window above them. The woman squealed, and the man, who was on top of her, quickly got up on his feet.

"My lady, was that you?"

"It was certainly not! There is someone else here! For the love of god, do something!", she screamed. Nerezza sighed. Poor old woman scared of a window.

"Fear not, my lady. No one will harm you.", the man spoke confidently and walked around the room, checking.

_Good distraction but not enough,_ Nerezza thought. Someone had to drawl them out somehow. She would gladly make a hole in the wall and crawl out, but it would be impossible to cover.

Nerezza cursed under her breath as the man walked into the room. His hair was dark and tangled, and his shirt was half opened. His pants were neat, but Nerezza did notice the bulge against them. Cursing once more, she looked away and held her breath as he checked around.

"My lady, there is no one here.", the man said and left the closet, leaving the door closed.

"There must be! We need to go announce someone outside. I will not be sleeping with a beast watching me!", the woman cried, and Nerezza rolled her eyes.

When she heard the door close, and lock, she jumped down and opened the closet door. When she turned to close it, she heard a scream behind her. Turning around, the woman was screaming, and the man held his wand up.

Nerezza cursed under her breath as she dodged a spell come at her. She quickly opened the window and bolted another spell, which left a hole in the wall.

"The wraith!", the woman screamed.

Nerezza jumped out the window, her fingers scratching against the cold and harsh stone. It tore her skin off, leaving her fingers bloody. She grabbed her wand and muttered a spell, allowing herself to slow down and get a grip on the stone. Now, as she was still, shivering, bloody and sweaty, she smiled at the memory of Tom calling her a wraith.

Nerezza climbed down the walls, her fingers shaking and more bloodier by the second. Her skin was completely tore and peeling, making her winch. It was not a good way to leave, and they have seen her. They will report her, and this whole thing will ruin the mission.

_One little mistake got you nearly killed,_ Nerezza heard her father's voice in her head. She shook it, hoping for it to escape, to claw out. _One mistake will not get me killed, father. I will solve this, and fix this._

She would need first a small potion.

Nerezza knocked on Mark's door, almost impatiently. The door opened with a creak, and Mark stood leaning against the frame. His gold curls were knotted and his shirt was opened at the top. 

"Thank god.", Nerezza breathed, feeling already the air chocking her. She quickly sprayed around the potion Morana gave her, that should eliminate the gender spell.

"What-"

"Gender spell, I'll be welcomed here at any time.", Nerezza grinned. "Aside from that, I need your help."

"It's well over midnight. You alright, Nerezza?", Mark frowned.

"Yes. Do you by any chance hold a mental disturbance potion? You know, the potion which can manipulate brain cells and make you look insane?"

Mark shook his head, grinning. "Why would you need such a potion?"

"Okay, I messed up. Big time.", Nerezza sighed and sat on his bed. The bed smelled like Mark, mint, nature and honey. Nerezza found herself inhaling the scent.

"Nerezza, I need to know what you did. If it's worth the potion, I might give it to you.", Mark grinned, sitting next to her. His knee brushed hers and she exhaled.

"Tom's mom might have spotted me in her room, called me a wraith and shot spells at me. Well her boyfriend, not her, but still.", she looked up at Mark.

Suddenly, she was very aware of his gaze on her bloody fingers. He gently took them in his hands and wrapped them in his palms, lifting up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on her palm. Nerezza's lips parted slightly, as she gasped.

"Nerezza, what the hell did you get into?", he asked her, his eyes deep of concern.

"I have no idea...", she muttered.

"She probably ran off and already told someone. You can't really fix this, Nerezza. No potion could.", he whispered softly, looking at her fingers.

"Mark, I-"

"But you can say I was with you, in the Common Room. We were there the whole night, playing a cool game. I will cover it for you, Nerezza. Just this once.", he muttered.

"Thank you.", she exhaled. "I'm sorry Mark for putting you in this."

"It's fine. Let's just hope he won't send you out. How did you even get in there?"

"It was...quite a ride.", she smiled, looking at her fingers, as did he. 

Softly, he let them go and muttered a few words. Her skin began stitching itself together, and the blood began to wash off. Nerezza watched as he healed her, with just his glance. When her fingers were like new, she glanced back up at him.

"I have no idea what it is with you, Nerezza, but you are quite something. Barging into my room, all bloody and sweaty, sneaking into people's rooms. You were trained for this, weren't you?", he asked her, tucking a lock of her dark hair behind her ear.

"How-"

"It's so obvious, yet invisible at the same time. What did you come for, Nerezza? Clearly not for learning."

"So many people asked me that, yet, I'm afraid I cannot answer.", she laughed, looking down at the floor.

"You can trust me, you know?"

_No. Not with my own secrets. They are such as deadly as me._

"I know, Mark, and I appreciate this, but I'm afraid I can't. I can't.", she whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

Mark sighed and wrapped a hand around her shoulder. Nerezza's head fell on his shoulder. She had never been comforted as a kid. It almost felt...like she has forgotten what's beyond violence and gore. She was never showed to this type of affection.

"Nobody ever held me like this as a kid. My father never gave me an opportunity to affection.", Nerezza whispered.

"My mom died when I was a kid. She got stabbed, in the heart. Then they carved it out in front of me, and let it drop to the floor. I would have nightmares about it, the sound of it.", Mark squeezed his eyes tight. "I still have no idea who did it, you know?", he glanced at her.

"I can find them for you. I can end them.", she whispered. She felt herself falter slightly, after she shared a small part of herself. Nobody has been this gentle with her, and Nerezza knew after this is all gone she would forget about him. But she let herself dream in this moment, dream about the endless opportunities it can serve her.

"I don't care Nerezza. I don't care how, I just need them dead.", he shut his eyes and let out a breath.

Nerezza lifted Mark's chin up and his eyes slowly blinked. They were green, dark and full of sorrows, yet she has never seen such a beautiful shade. She pressed her forehead to his, and whispered words between them, only they could hear.

"I promise, she will be avenged.", Nerezza mumbled.

"Thank you.", he whispered softly, gripping both of her cheeks with his hands. 

He glanced at her, at her pink lips parted, at how her blue eyes shone and at her long dark eyelashes batting at him. Her hair was tangled in his hands and he bought her lips between his, capturing them in this moment.

Nerezza gasped softly as his lips moved with here, his hands knotting in her hair. Her hands were on his chest, his heart beating fast under her touch.

Yet, when he kissed her, all Nerezza could think about was erasing herself from Tom's memories.


	7. Chapter 6

* * *

_"i worship no one"_

* * *

_Chapter 6: Tales_

Nerezza fiddled with the hem of her cloak as she was leaning against a tree, outside the castle. The weather was cold, and the wind was rather gentle, but she still cold and rather not like she belonged here.

Nerezza gave Mark a last glance last night, before she walked out and locked herself into her dorm. All night, she counted her daggers, named them by her family's name that the Riddles took away.

The memory makes her body shudder.

Nerezza's grandmother was at their manor that day, in a visit. She never really came, unless something came up. As she walked into the manor, the shots began to rang. Nerezza was upstairs, but from her window she could see her family get attacked, and hear their screams.

She was very young, and despite her brutal training, she hid in the closet, knees tucked in, whimpering. She waited nearly a whole day for the silence to settle. Once it did, she walked out of her room.

On the stairs there was blood. The walls had blood. It smelled like a slaughter house, and Nerezza walked trough it. She walked past the bodies of her family, kneeling beside each and closing their eyes, muttering quiet prayers. She had no idea how to help, but only to mourn them. 

When her mother and father arrived home that way, she was in the middle of the room, knees tucked in, and whimpering. Around her, the blood stained the carpets and floor. 

She smelled like the blood herself.

Nerezza never wanted to remember that day again, and as she grew up she hated the idea of settling that it was a random attack. Once she found that it was in fact, the Riddles, she vowed to end them all, as they ended her.

And here she was, leaning against the tree, waiting for her sister. When Nerezza thought about her mission, she thought about it clean and with no risks. Yet, she was already attached to some of the people here, and she made enough mistakes to slow her down. One of them being playing with Tom's brain.

Nerezza had no idea how to approach him, and be-friend him, with no suspicion. For now, she settled on the idea of spying. Soon enough, she would bring the action.

Morana sprinted across the yard, her cloak ruffling behind her. She was panting already by the time she arrived.

"Your late.", Nerezza stated.

"Yes, your majesty. Must I curtsy now, and maybe kiss your toes?", Morana grinned, flipping her hair back.

"That idea is not bad actually... But sadly, no. We have bigger things to think about.", Nerezza sighed.

"What did you do?", she groaned.

"I might have used the potion you gave me to make Tom forget about me, entered his mother's room and got caught, then kissed Mark.", Nerezza gritted her teeth.

Morana blinked, suddenly unsteady on her feet. A laugh erupted from her seconds later.

"You what?", she laughed.

"I made a few mistakes..."

"A few? Your going to get us killed! Your actually getting us killed!", Morana laughed, her eyes glinting.

"And how does that humour you, dear sister?"

"Oh, it's just stupid. I counted the days when you would mess up, and we survived 3 days so far. Better than what I expected.", Morana winked.

"Morana what the hell! We are literally about to get killed.", Nerezza groaned, laying on the floor.

"Yes, but you see sister, your missing so many steps. Tom forgetting is good, because he was onto us. This gives you a second chance, so don't mess it up. You getting caught will give us a diversion, enough for me to make a plan and prepare, with you of course. It will give us the space we need, well the space I need.", Morana grinned.

"A diversion you say...", Nerezza smiled, biting her lip. "I could accuse her in any way, and she would have no proof but her words. We could twist this in any way possible."

Morana nodded. "The accusation can be anything, even you finding the stolen map in her room."

Nerezza gasped. "You genius!", she giggled. "We can accuse her of stealing the maps and keep the copies, giving us a good diversion and a possible cancellation of the ball, which gives us time and more space for the preparations."

Morana nodded and giggled. Soon enough, the teachers would want to speak with Nerezza, that is if she reported it. Nether less, she would announce it herself, drag all the attention to her. Exactly what Morana would need.

Nerezza turned her head and looked over Morana's shoulders, seeing two silhouettes approach them. Caleb and Mark, walked side by side. They were talking with each other, but when Caleb's eyes met with Morana's, he started grinning.

Nerezza sighed and shook her head as Mark sat beside her, his knee brushing against hers. She payed little attention to the contact.

"I can fix this.", Nerezza muttered to Mark.

"Fix what?", he frowned.

"The trouble I got myself into. I don't need you to get involved, it would be too dangerous. Rather, just walk me to lunch.", Nerezza smiled softly, excitement radiating off her. She would end this once and for all.

"Nerezza, about last-"

"I don't regret it.", Nerezza whispered. "I don't Mark, but I also don't know what I need."

"I can give you whatever you seek for, and more.", his knuckled brushed against her hand, and Nerezza sighed, looking at the ground.

"You can't. What I seek is improbable. The whole world would need to burn, and I don't think I'm quite ready to light it up yet.", Nerezza muttered. She thought about her family, the shed, the blood and herself at the end of the trail. 

"I never really wanted to feel things, you know? Only necessary feelings. My father believed love made you weak, and feelings were a wall you couldn't destroy, unless you destroyed yourself. He believed that the idea of feelings is to weaken you.", Mark muttered, so only she could hear him. Nerezza glanced up at him, frowning.

"He's wrong."

"Many things are."

Nerezza parted her lips, ready to respond, but Caleb hooked his arm around hers, and bought her up. She started laughing as she leaned against him.

"I honestly can't wait. They have pudding for lunch.", Caleb side-glanced at her, grinning. His curls were messy, but beyond his eyes she saw happiness. Mark was near Nerezza, chuckling and Morana was laughing behind them.

"Course they do. I'm surprised though, you eat all their pudding.", Nerezza laughed.

"And don't forget the bread.", Mark added beside them. 

"You guys are literally horrible.", Caleb frowned and laughed, slowing, so he could walk with Morana. Mark walked alongside with Nerezza. She smiled when the doors of the Grand Hall opened, and she stepped in.

The smell of food immediately made her mouth water. She glanced around the room, spotting Dumbledore and Tom's mother, chatting. Nerezza dipped her hand into her pocket, where the map lay. She would take it with her all the time, and so half of the plan was already done.

She just needed faith and hope now.

Nerezza grew more anxious as people filled the seats, and the silence broke. When the whole room was full, she stood up on her chair and cleared her throat. Beside her, Mark looked up at her like she was crazy, Caleb was gasping and nearly laughing, and Morana was almost worried. With the corner of her eye, Nerezza saw Tom glance at her.

Nerezza muttered a few words, forcing the silence onto the room. The students began looking at each other anxiously, and the teachers were ready to jump out of their seats. The hand Dumbledore held up, was enough to keep them there.

"I have a confession to make.", Nerezza started awkwardly. All eyes where on her, and she felt a lump in her throat when she held the lost maps between her two fingers.

_Lie, my dear,_ her father once said.

_I am. Are you proud?,_ she would have said weeks ago, thinking lying is something you would achieve. Rather, Nerezza found herself thinking it's something you need.

"I was tracking the maps, by myself. I have found them in Lady Merope's room.", Nerezza felt herself winch as she finished her sentence. No one spoke her true name. No one dared to.

"Lies!", she snarled from across the room. "That little monster was spying on me! She jumped out my window and dodged spells like a machine! She is no girl, she was here to murder me!", she cried.

Nerezza sighed, feeling the need to gag the old woman up. "Her new ' acquaintance ' has arrived here a day earlier, the day the maps were stolen. They were found stashed under her mattress. I will not guess her reasons, neither will try to, but she is a liar.", Nerezza kept her voice even, ignoring the temptation to rip the woman's fingers off. She was acting like a wild beast.

"Liar!", she cried.

"Test me then. With the sword, your wand, or whatever you wish. I will speak no lie, for I have no reasons to.", she lifted her chin up. 

Nerezza smoothly jumped off the chair and walked to the front, across Dumbledore. She gave him the maps, and held her wrists out.

"Harm me, cuff me, rope me. Call me a traitor. But I am not the one acting like a wild dog with rabies.", Nerezza glances at the woman, who was gasping in front of her.

_Gasp. Give into the act. Play my little game,_ Nerezza wanted to shout. Yet, she kept her mouth shut.

"Thank you, Miss Availda. This will never be forgotten.", Dumbledore nodded at her, before nodding at the guards. They immediately seized the woman and dragged her out. 

The students were gasping as they returned their gaze to Nerezza. Her eyes were fixed on Tom's, as he held a nasty grin on his face.

_Make them fear you. Amaze them. Manipulate them. It's all a game, after all, and you create the rules._

Nerezza drew the hood of her cloak up as she walked out of the room. Her hair was spilled out, and she was breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, and leaned against the stone cold wall, itching to climb, run, forget it all. 

"Nerezza Availda, my saviour.", a voice snarled in front of her, and when she opened her eyes, Tom's hands were on either side of her and he was watching her, with a nasty look.

"Sad I ruined your mother's reputation?", Nerezza pouted.

She could either run, or play her act. After all, that's all she ever needed to do.

"I do not care, my dear, what you did, but thank you. That bitch needs a leash.", Tom snarled, tilting his head across.

"I don't care about your opinion on my decisions, and neither am I interested in them.", Nerezza narrowed her eyes. Thought she knew him better than he knew her, he still acted like a dick. The potion made no difference to his personality.

"Why so angry? Ruined your day?", he took her chin between his fingers and glanced down at her. His eyes slowly studied her, the precise blue in her eyes, her lips curled into a sly grin and her eyebrows furrowed. 

Instead of answering, Nerezza huffed and ducked under his arms, walking away. She adjusted her hood before slipping between the shadows. Her plan was to attend the moment they would question his mother. Nerezza was curious about what she would say, and what they would believe. 

She gripped the stone walls and climbed up, slipping between the woods that sustain the roof. Between the hallway and the room, there was a gap, trough which she crawled trough. Huffing a breath, she climbed higher and rooted a microphone around her ear, turning it on. Morana would be able to hear her perfectly, and the interrogation. Nerezza knew they wouldn't lock her up, after all she is worth so much, but it would get the suspicion off her, and place it on the Riddles. Nerezza only hoped the students were stupid, and chose the wrong side.

Her grip adjusted on the knives attached to her calves as two guards walked in, with Merope dragging along. Behind her, there was one more guard and a small man, with a bigger hat than his head. He jumped on the seat across the table and shuffled along his papers as the guards made Merope sit across, and cuffed her to the chair. She snarled at them.

"Miss Riddle, are you aware why you are here?", the short man grumbled.

"Because of a lie!", she cried. "I am framed, sir. Please listen to me, I had no connections with this map, or whatever she accused me of stealing. She's the liar!"

"His lordship left yesterday, miss. That is a bit suspicious, wouldn't you say?", he arched his eyebrow, finally looking up at her. Merope gritted her teeth.

"How does that affect me?"

"Why, he is the one helping you after all. If your not willing to give us any information, we will try another day.", the short man murmured and began gathering his papers. Merope said nothing as he walked out, and the light was shut.

Nerezza sighed and crawled across the room, silently. She gripped the stone and began crawling trough the hole that lead to the hallway when she heard Merope laugh.

"I hope you are satisfied with whatever you achieved, Wraith.", she sneered and looked up at Nerezza.

Nerezza licked her lips, and frowned. "You deserve this. You killed my family. It wasn't long till you found yourself in the cage you put us, and your son too after all. You Riddles belong in cages. Runs in the family.", she whispered to her, then slipped out of the room and climbed higher on the planks in the hallway.

Nerezza couldn't hear Merope's answer, but she heard her cold laugh.

She shook her head an jumped off, brushing and adjusting her cloak. Nerezza began walking towards her dorm, when two arms gripped her shoulders and slipped in the darkness. Nerezza began opening her mouth, when the hands cupped around her mouth, muffling her screams of protests. 

"Nerezza, quiet.", Morana snapped behind her. Nerezza's relaxed, and Morana took her hands away from her face.

"Morana, what are you doing here?", whispered Nerezza.

"I came as soon as I heard the mic. Quite the wonderful conversation.", Morana grinned.

"Why did you drag me here?", Nerezza whispered, and in front of her, two guards walked across. Nerezza panicked and turned towards her sister, who held a worrying look.

"They are gonna search your dorm. I took out the copy of the maps, daggers and potions. There are no evidences inside of our mission, just normal clothes, and stuffed animals.", Morana winked at her.

"Why the hell are they searching my room?"

"They think you had a hand in this. I heard Dumbledore talk about it after you left, so I quickly cleared away anything that could put them on us."

Nerezza nodded, looking at the tight walls around her. Merope mentioned nothing of the sorts to them, and they will search her. If only she didn't leave as soon, she could have gotten her things out. She was being thankful for her sister, but she was sloppy. Which wasn't good. It never run trough her head that they will search her.

"Nerezza, it's fine. We all make mistakes. It's fine, no one will find anything."

"But it was sloppy, Morana. I did a sloppy job, and that shouldn't happen again.", she looked up at her sister again.

"Nerezza, you got us so far, don't blame yourself. Please.", Morana begged gripping Nerezza's hands. Trembling, she nodded.

She would finish whatever she came for, and make her family proud. She would restore it back together.


	8. Chapter 7

* * *

_"i kneel to no one"_

* * *

_Chapter 7: Darkness and Death_

Nerezza huffed a breath as she strode along the cobble path, the dress clinging to her body. Her hair was soaked, and the dress wasn't looking any better. 

Drops of water poured on her nose and eyes, and she blinked them away. She was currently walking along the shops near the castle, looking for candle wax.

Sighing and cursing her father, she entered a small building. The air was warm and she closed her eyes for a second, letting the warm air take her in. Nerezza clicked her tongue and walked to the man in front of her.

"Hello, my lord.", she bowed her head quickly. "Do you sell any candle wax?"

The man grumbled and looked down and up at her. He was dressed in a tight suit, with a pair of gloves that were slightly ripped. Nerezza couldn't tell if that was the design, or if they were actually ripped. His grey eyebrows were furrowed, and he brushed his hand over his beard.

"You've gone trough all that for candle wax?", he nodded at her dress.

"Your concerns don't relate to what I am here for. It was a simple question, my lord. Yes, or no?", she smiled as she best as she could, brushing off the fact that she really wanted to hang him right now. His eyes were fixated on Nerezza's chest, and she couldn't wait to be out of here.

"I got no wax, my lady, but I might have some in the back. You should come check.", he grinned, leaning against the wall.

Nerezza sighed and tilted her head, muttering a few insults. She had a knife in between her skirts, and she could easily carve him a nice tattoo on his eye, but she thought better.

"The lady asked for wax, not for sex.", a voice boomed behind her. She turned around, startled, and her eyes met with Tom's green burning ones. He grinned at her before stepping beside her, leaning towards the man. "Unless you don't have any wax? But of course, every one knows that you own every single type of wax. After all, you live off it.", Tom glanced at him.

" 'Course not. Sorry, m'lady.", the man grumbled before disappearing behind a curtain. Tom grinned as he stared at her.

"Is this the part where I thank you?", Nerezza arched her eyebrow.

"And this is the part where I wink and say 'Your welcome, my dear' and we disappear together. But you know, that only happens in fantasies."

Nerezza's lips twitched as she fought off a smile. "And then am I supposed to beg for your undying love?", she whispered, her fingers trailing the hem of his cloak around his chest. Her fingers lingered on his heart, before taking in a breath and moving her hand.

"And then we run off into the world together.", he whispered, his fingers trailing her veins at her wrist. He watched her as she parted her lips slightly.

In the background, there was a crash before the man walked out, handing her a small bag with amber wax in it. 

"Here you go, lady. Just take it and go.", the man grumbled.

Nerezza gripped her fingers around it and turned around, walking out. Outside, it was still raining, and despite the cold, she could feel Tom's breath on her neck.

"You look like someone dunked you.", he laughed behind her.

"Is that a compliment?", Nerezza arched her eyebrow, following Tom as he strode along two buildings, into an alley. Nerezza followed him, keeping a close grip to her dagger.

He shook his head and laughed, tilting his head up. Rain poured on his face, but he smiled. Nerezza wasn't sure what to do, but in a smooth and quick movement, he had her pinned against the wall, his wand pressing against her heart, his hands on her waist.

"You could fool anyone but me.", he murmured, breathing into her ear. Nerezza watched him, frozen. His hands roamed down, till his fingers tilted around her dagger, and took it away form her. Nerezza's lips opened in surprise.

"Nerezza, I must say, great effort. But manipulating someone's mind? Not that easy. Your spell was weak, easy to get rid of.", he smirked as he leaned in, his nose brushing against her own. "I am no fool, and I thought you would understand by then. I remember everything, my dear wraith."

Nerezza swallowed, aware of how close he is, aware of the harsh wind, cold rain and his warm breath. She felt dizzy.

"Your attempt was in vain, and I must admit, it was fun to watch you act your part out. But I couldn't keep taunting you, without you knowing I know. You are here for me or my mother, but to do what?", he hummed at her, as if she would ever tell him.

"Why still keep me alive? Why not kill me?", she licked her lips, reaching to touch his cheek. Her nails dragged across his cheek, leaving a trail of red marks.

"You are valuable, too valuable to get killed for. You hold the answers to all my questions.", he looked down at her lips before flicking back to her eyes. "But you are replaceable."

"I am not your servant, and neither someone to give you information. I work alone, and alone only. Trust is too precious.", she grinned, tilting her head up. "You know nothing about trust, do you?"

"I saved you. After all, you owe me.", he whispered in her ear, pressing his lips to her ear softly, and teasingly.

"I could have snapped his neck in a second, and you know it.", Nerezza said almost bored, as she stared up at him. 

"Indeed. You hold quite a skill for fighting.", Tom licked his lips as his eyes searched her face.

"As you hold one for lies, and manipulation. Isn't it running trough the family?", Nerezza grinned, tracing his jawline with her nail.

As he struggled to answer, Nerezza gripped his wand and flipped it, then pushed him to the opposite wall, holding her arm across his shoulders. She tilted her head and smiled sweetly as she poked him in the heart with the tip of his wand.

"But yet, not good enough, it seems.", she whispered.

He gritted his teeth and let out a low laugh as he flipped her knife in the air and caught it, causing her to move her hand. His hand wrapped around her throat and he held her dagger to her throat, as she held his wand to his chest.

"I'm getting deja vu. It seems perhaps we are too similar.", Tom laughed.

"I'm nothing like you. For example, I don't waste precious opportunities.", Nerezza smiled as she whispered a simple curse, aiming at his heart.

Tom quickly bolted, landing with a stroll and getting back on his feet. Nerezza cursed and kept shooting spells at him, but he dodged them, and whenever he could, he reflected them using the dagger. Nerezza's wet hair clang to her, and it didn't help with the situation whatsoever.

Tom was getting closer, and though they were in the main square, trying to perhaps kill each other, it could drag lots of unwanted attention. Nerezza cursed under her breath as she pulled the cloak of her hood up and ran. 

The heavy skirts didn't help, but she was trained how to escape in such situations. She gripped the planks of wood from a store firmly, and climbed up. She landed on the roof with a thud and sighed before standing up and jumping from buildings to buildings.

Peebles and small pieces of tiles smashed and rolled down as she kept running and jumping. When required, she used her hands to grip the tiles, causing them to cut. Blood was running down her fingers, but she didn't have time to inspect the wounds.

She jumped on a flat roof and rolled, her dress already dusted and ruined, along with her hair. With a swift, she climbed up the closest wall and planted the wand in her boots, an easy access. Behind her, she could hear Tom's heavy breathing and footsteps.

Climbing faster, she landed on the roof and pulled herself across, then behind small crates out of wood. She leaned her back against them, and gripped the wand with her wand. Nerezza noticed that were was a nasty wound on her leg, slowly soaking her dress with blood.

She cursed under her breath and listened, for any sign that he was here, and that perhaps she would die.

But there were no signs. It was silent.

Nerezza sighed before writing a small message mentioned her situation and sending it to her sister, using Tom's wand. For some reasons, it fit perfectly in her hands, and was the only reassurance that maybe, she could get out alive.

She healed her fingers and the wound on her leg the best she could. She wasn't as talented as Mark, but they would last long enough for her to safely get out.

Nerezza crouched and walked away from the crates, checking the roofs and the ground around her. There was no signs of Tom, or if he even found her.

She lost him. And her dagger along with it.

She gripped her hair with her hands, cursing. It was such a risky move that she didn't even think about being able to undo whatever she has done. She just did it, no thoughts, no calculated risks. It made her sloppy, something she wanted to avoid.

She has done such a shit job of this mission, that she would wanted to laugh at her own stupidity.

Nerezza gritted her teeth as she pulled her skirts up and ran her fingers over the wound. Dirt swarmed around it along with dried blood. She fluttered her eyes closed for a brief second and looked at the wound again. It was definitely worse than what she thought.

The tiles caught her near the bone, quite deep, deeper than expected. Tom got no hits on her, but this was enough to alter her plans. She huffed and leaned against the crates, breathing heavily.

How the hell did she get herself caught? 

The plan was so smooth and simple, yet here she was, bleeding on a roof top.

Nerezza gritted her teeth before standing up, wobbling on her feet, then with a breath, she jumped down.

* * *

Tom almost wanted to laugh. Despite all the odds, he didn't expect her to run.

She was fast, and skilled, but not enough. He was watching her from the shadows, seeing her bleed, wipe her sweat and sigh. She was a mess, a mess he created.

He grinned at the view.

When he woke up, he knew something was missing. It felt almost like a feeling. His mother visited him, and fixed his memory up, giving him back his memories. 

As a payback, they both traded what they knew on her, and formed almost like a team. His mother would help him hunt her down, and be rid of her once and for all.

Tom was shaking with excitement.

Once before, they have attacked their families, and took revenge for what once was done. But hunting the heir? It would create war between their families.

Tom wasn't sure whenever she was here for him, or his mother, but he knew she was here to kill, and she nearly got straight to the point. He wasn't sure what her plan was, how could she deal with this, but neither did he want to know. All he cared about was to avenge the fallen.

Before the attacks, they were two families, forming a blood alliance. It would carry till up to their heirs, and the future ones and so on. It was a simple, yet the most valuable pact ever. They were the first to make such a promise.

For a few years, it was okay. The promise held, and so did they. But it all started when the Availda's killed one of their heirs, in front of them. The promise was broken, and they started wars.

It didn't matter the time, or who it was. Both families wanted blood, and they got to see it.

It led to blood baths. But then they left it to their children. They taught them how to draw blood, and survive. And they let them end what they started.

No matter if he died, or she died, they were the end of the war. They were the end.

And it didn't make Tom feel any different. But perhaps when he entered his mother's cell, it did.

"My dearest.", his mother cooed, the chains rattling on the ground. "Look at what she has done.", she whimpered, slamming her head against the wall.

"I'm not here to offer pity. Spit it out.", he snarled, looking down at her. She looked like an animal.

"Have you done what I told you to?", she slowly raised her head up and stared at her son.

"Yes. I have her dagger."

"Good. Drop it at your foot. Once you get your information, slide it across.", she smiled, a weak ugly smile. "There were two girls once, my dear."

"I am not here for tales.", Tom looked at his mother in disgust. The view of her chained up reminded him about the shackles around his wrists. He rubbed his wrists, flinching. He could feel the weight of them, the burn of it.

"You will want to hear this one.", she bobbled her head. "The two girls grew to see blood, draw blood, sleep in the blood of their enemies. They were the deadliest people on the world. Darkness and Death they called them. The deadly twins. Of course, it's all a legend, but is it? After all, they showed up here, a dagger in one hand, a lighter in the other and burned the world."

Tom parted his lips, in surprise. The weighted feeling of the shackles was brushed away, by curiosity. Darkness and Death.

Nerezza and Morana.

They were named after the legend.


	9. Chapter 8

* * *

_"she lifted her chin. she would keep fighting"_

* * *

_Chapter 8: Chain_

Morana lifted her chin from the table, sighing deeply. Lectures weren't her favourite, and neither did she expect them to be someone else's. She frowned as a piece of paper fell in front of her eyes.

She looked around, and locked eyes with Caleb. He was grinning as Morana opened the piece of paper.

_9:50, AST - C_

She looked back up at him, but he was staring at the teacher. Silently, she folded the paper and slipped it into her pocket. AST stood for Astronomy Tower, and Morana wanted to smile at that.

When she was little, her father always sent her messages like this, and with each day they got harder, till that's how she communicated. Morana had no idea what Nerezza was doing, but she knew it was essential, for the both of them.

She never questioned him. But she knew she should have.

The memory of the chains around her sister's body always haunted her. In some weeks, he would brutally train her, and she would come back bloody, bruised and sweaty. She couldn't even lift a finger.

Morana found herself washing her sister, clothing her and singing her to sleep, though she was already. Morana didn't really need a motivation to take care of her, it was a need. Whenever she was too exhausted, she would tend her, sing for her and wash her.

But once he has taken it too far.

That month was focused on water, and water only. He would fill the room with it, and add obstacles and very small and far away breathing holes. Nerezza would have to get to the target successfully, while Morana would lead her using the headphones.

But only the target was almost alive, and reacted to even the smallest bubble.

Morana squeezed her eyes, remembering so vividly that day. Nerezza didn't even get to the target. She couldn't. Chains were wrapped around her, and she was drowning. Morana tried to smash the glass between them, but nothing worked.

Her father watched her drown.

He addressed it as a lecture, as to what happens when failing. He made training sessions real life, and it was exhausting.

And here they were. Still breathing. Morana had no idea how they were still alive, still here. The training was too brutal for her sister, while Morana was trained like a fly. Sure, she knew how to protect herself, but not like Nerezza. Morana was the brain, while Nerezza was the one acting on it.

It was wrong, what he did. But she couldn't find herself doing what her sister did. She was so strong, mentally and physically. She yielded the chains like they welcomed her home, she breathed into smoke like it was air, she swam trough waters filled of blood like she was in a river, not a massacre. 

She was powerful, and Morana was not.

She liked it that way though. Morana was quicker to thinking, and Nerezza to acting. They were almost sculpted for each other.

"Morana?", Caleb asked, near her. Morana blinked and snapped out of her memories, looking up at Caleb. His hand was on her shoulder, and his face was eye-level with hers.

"Caleb, hey.", she murmured.

"Lecture's over. They all left."

"Right, sorry. Zoned out a bit there.", Morana laughed awkwardly, tugging at her robe. Caleb kept a close eye on her as they walked trough the hallway, outside.

"What were you thinking about?", he glanced at her, his brown curls falling on his forehead.

"Just memories.", she waved her hand and walked over to the field, Caleb tugging behind.

"Memories? Are you...missing home?"

Morana wanted to laugh at that. She would never miss his torture, him. She would never return back, not for her, not for anybody.

"I don't have a home. It seems I belong nowhere.", Morana glanced at him, lifting her chin higher.

Caleb opened his mouth, ready to say something, when a shout boomed from behind them, startling them. Morana's hand flew to her wand as she swirled around, and met with a smoke cloud erupting. Students were running away, but from the corner of her eye she saw Nerezza look up at the smoke.

All she was sure about, was that this was not them.

Morana ran towards Nerezza, gripping her earphones. Nerezza caught sight of her, and turned her on. Morana could hear her heavy breathing, and quiet curses.

"Stay on the left, I'll take the right. Whatever it's in it, trap it.", Morana shouted into the earphone. A small nod came from Nerezza as she bolted towards the smoke.

It was getting bigger.

Morana pointed her wand, and whispered a few words as the smoke began to form a path for her. She walked right in, the smoke curling at the entrance and locking her right in.

* * *

"I can't see anything. It seems like just a normal smoke bomb.", Morana's voice spoke trough the earphones.

Nerezza gripped her daggers, adjusting her hood and mask. She closed her eyes and entered the smoke, already feeling the warmth and dust of it prickle her skin.

She opened her eyes and squinted as she took in the view. It wasn't anything like Morana described, it was worse. Though her sister saw nothing, Nerezza could spot the silhouette of a kid cradling someone in the smoke.

"There's someone here. I'll try to get them out.", Nerezza's voice rasped as she spoke trough her mask. It blocked out the smoke well, well enough for a mask anyways.

Using her forearm as a shield for her eyes, she walked to the silhouette. It seemed to come closer, and form into a woman, cradling a baby. 

Nerezza's breath hitched as the black locks of her grandmother came into view. Nerezza shouted, alarmed, and ran over to her, hugging her shoulder.

"Grandma, we have to get you out, come on!", Nerezza cried. She didn't know why, was it her grandmother, or perhaps the burns on her skin? Nether less, she gripped her like her life depended on it.

Her grandmother said nothing as she looked up at Nerezza. As her eyes lay on her, she saw herself back in the manor, blood all around her.

Her arms were bloody, her hair knotted. Chains hooked around her ankles, water wrinkling her skin. Knives stuck in her legs as she walked to the other side of the house. Darts caught her fingers, stitching them to the fabric of her hood. 

She ripped them away, gasping. She felt no pain, just the pressure of her wounds as she walked towards the silhouette, towards her grandmother. She was cradling a baby, crying. The tears wipes off the blood smeared across the baby's face.

Nerezza froze and all the pain came back, the knives, the water, the chains. She chocked, tugging at her throat. She felt herself suffocating, chocking on the thick blood.

There was no one to help her, to make her breathe. Nerezza brushed a tear away from the brain as croaking sounds came from her throat. She couldn't breathe, she could barely move.

"Damn you Nerezza.", a distant voice spoke.

"I can't breathe.", she croaked, pulling at the hem of her cloak. The ends of the fabric were cut, and stained with dirt and blood.

Nerezza felt tears smear down her cheeks as she tugged at it.

"Take it away. Please, take it away.", she begged, her lips quivering.

Nerezza closed her eyes, and when she opened them she was staring at the sky. Her hands were pulling at the hem of her cloak, and she could hear the rip of fabric. Glancing beside her, Tom was cutting her cloak, allowing her to breathe.

Nerezza's hands trembled as she took in a breath. She was okay.

"Get the hell away from her!", her sister's voice hissed beside her.

"If not for me, she'd be dead anyway!", Tom snarled at her. He stared back down at her, tugging down the collar from her shirt down.

"You'd love to see me die.", Nerezza's voice croaked as she spoke. Though it felt like her vocals burned, she allowed herself a small sentence.

Her eyes fluttered closed as she tilted her head against the grass. She could feel it between her fingers, wrapping and coiling around them.

"Nerezza, please keep your eyes open.", Morana spoke.

"It's okay, I'm okay.", Nerezza opened her eyes and took her sister's hand. Around her fingers, she noticed burns, and her skin sizzling.

Startled, she looked down at herself. The fabric of her clothes was mostly burned, and on her skin lay patches and bruises. Her hand went to her thigh, where her dagger was.

"It's okay. They are okay.", Tom assured her, looking down at her.

"The smoke burned you. It seemed that it manipulated whoever stood in it for too long. You spent half an hour inside of if, Nerezza. Half! You could have gotten killed.", Morana said.

"Yet, I am alive.", Nerezza laughed, her voice breaking and sounding more like a cough. 

"You were screaming, and clawing at your neck like crazy.", Tom huffed.

Nerezza lifted her fingers to her neck, feeling the familiar sticky liquid of blood, and the pressure of her marks. When she pulled her fingers away, there was blood on them. Embarrassed, she covered the marks with the collar of her cloak, whatever remained of it.

"What the hell? Give her some space.", Mark yelled, rushing at her side. His eyes were everywhere, focused on all her wounds. He started healing her, and Nerezza welcomed the familiar warmth.

"Nerezza, what...?", he murmured.

"I'm okay.", she shook her head and whispered, though the burns on her skin felt like they were eating her alive.

He healed her fast, and she was able to raise her back from the ground on her own. Hissing a breath, she stood up, and leaned on her sister for support.

"Get me to Tom. Please.", she glanced at Morana. She nodded quickly before wrapping her arm around Nerezza's waist and walking her to Tom.

His back was turned on her, and he was watching the lake. Nerezza gritted her teeth as Morana touched one of the burns by accident. She gave her an apologetic look.

Tom didn't even as much move when Nerezza gripped his shoulder for support. With a wave at her sister, she nodded and left, understanding. Nerezza glanced back at Mark and give him a nod, which was all it took for him to understand that they needed to talk. Even Caleb looked at her before following Morana and Mark.

"You tried to kill me.", Nerezza said, as she looked across the field. 

"And I could have. If I wanted to. I let you live.", he side-glanced at Nerezza. She kept her gaze forwards, resisting the need to look at him, read his emotions.

"And yet, given the opportunity, you saved me. You could have left me to burn, walked away. But you saved me. Why?", she asked, looking at him.

"Perhaps we are all miss-understood.", he arched his eyebrow. Nerezza wobbled on her feet slightly, and he wrapped an arm around her waist, making her lean on him. She took a breath and leaned towards him, their shoulders bumping and thighs touching.

"You could have killed me, you know? But you spared me. Whatever for? Truly? I am worth nothing, to no one. So why, Tom? Why bother?"

"We both grew in the right place, just with the wrong people, Nerezza. We were trained for this moment, but yet here we stand, me helping you stand, and you not killing me. You could, if you wanted to. But that's not what you desire, is it?"

"I desire freedom. I will kill for it.", she sighed, tilting her head up. On the clear sky, she could faintly see clouds moving and birds flying. Though they were so far away, she felt them so close to her. Too close.

"That's our common goal. Freedom. Why kill each other for it?", he glanced at Nerezza. 

" 'To be free, shalt kill'. Wasn't that the quote we grew up with?" 

Tom shook his head, laughing. "It was, but you are my enemy, Nerezza. I should hate you. Want to kill you. Tell me, why do I desire to see you bleed people for me, rather than trying to bleed me?", he whispered. His head was tilted closer to her, and Nerezza forced herself to stare right ahead, not at him.

"I will not bleed people for you. I was sent to kill you, Tom Riddle. I will not fail.", Nerezza glanced at him. "I made so many mistakes, but you and me? I will not make another."

"Making mistakes is freedom, my dear. If you wish to achieve it, fail. Yield."

Nerezza took in a breath, as she shrugged off her cloak, dropping it in front of her feet. "I keep my word, Tom. As I say that if I need to burn down this whole word to be free, I will. But after all, we all need a starting point."

Nerezza stared at the piece of fabric, whispering a few words. Flames erupted from it, slowly burning the fabric away.

Her father gave it to her on her first training day. But after all, she needed a starting point, and that cloak, was an obstacle.


End file.
